Aria, sweet Aria
by Kaynasou
Summary: Aria's feelings about her life especially about being a step mom to Malcolm.


_**This story was actually a challenge given to me by Sleeping-Ivy-Bush aka Spencer Hastings on Rosebook. I quite enjoyed doing it.** _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars_**

* * *

You're the type of girl that doesn't let bad things take over your life. In the darkest moments you've known to keep your head high and never let your fear show. You might be tiny but your strength is big.

Over the last few years, you've been through a lot more that the average teens and yet, if one looks at you they'll never know. You live with a threat above your head and you're constantly looking for answers. Despite this strength and maturity you've grown lately you can't seem to handle the new life that has been added to your already overloaded one.

You are a teen but you can't live fearlessly, you deal with the hate of an unknown person, you're forced to act like an adult.

You're a victim but yet you have to be a fighter because you refuse to let –A consume your are convinced that backing down is never an option and that your life is worth fighting for.

You're a girlfriend to the girls and most importantly, to Ezra. Lastly you're a daughter, you still need to find comfort from your mother, you still need to be reassured.

And now you are expected to be a step mother, the child that you still are deep inside has to take care of another human being. But let's be real, a teen is never supposed to face this much ordeals. ou have the capacity to love someone so hard to the point where you completely forget your own well being.

Yes you love Ezra, and no you can't imagine a life without him. But is his new life the best for you? You can't handle being this responsible. Why should you put yourself last? Life was never easy on you and yet it seems to get harder and harder for you. You can't even stop to catch your breath, this new role that has been imposed to you, imposed is the right word because you never chose that. You never asked for your whole relationship to change in heartbeat.

You're getting tired of fighting to live your love with who seems to be the man of your life. But since when was love supposed to be this complex? Shouldn't it be simple? You're starting to lose hope because at the end of the day, you're first love has only been a succession of drama, day after day, week after week, month after month.

The pattern repeats itself continuously and this time, only this time you're considering giving up. Who could blame you for that? Who could not understand that as this point of exhaustion you'd consider retrieving?

At this point of your life, your undying love for Ezra might be fading. It's shadowed by the darkness that always gets in the way. Ezra is a good man, a good boyfriend and now above all a good father. You've loved every side of him and you still do. But you don't feel like you fit in the pattern anymore. At the beginning you held on because your love felt right, it felt natural. It was you and him against the world.

A kid needs a father and a mother, Malcolm has both then what are you doing here? Where is your place in this family portrait? It hurts you not to feel comfortable with Ezra's new life and as you're realising that you have every right to say stop. Stop because you can't handle any more drama, you can't start to worry about another person, other dramas. Stop because your patience and good heart have come to their limit. Your life is complicated, it's even cruel, so cruel that there's very little room for happiness. Ezra used to fill it completely and made the rest easier to cope with. What about now? Now that you barely have time to talk? To just hang at his apartment watching old movies?

You know you love Ezra and you know your relationship is going through a rough time. Despite the problems you won't give up on your favourite teacher. Step mom at 19? You'll figure out a way to make it work. You're willing to sacrifice a part of you because you think you found the one, the only. Love is rare and you deeply believe that refusing it would be a crime. So now you'll live following your heart because it gives the best advice.


End file.
